Burst
by benriz23
Summary: Started as a single shot, now a series of random milestones in Jane and Maura's new life as mothers. Mindless fluff.
1. Burst

**I don't own anything. Just an active imagination :)**

Maura's eyes slowly fluttered open. After a few seconds she remembered where she was, and a soft smile appeared on her lips. Turning her head to the side her smile grew at the site before her. Her wife holding their new born baby boy. She bit her lip to keep from giggling out loud at hearing her wife whispering Red Sox facts to their day old son. Careful not to make any noise to disturb the pair Maura snuggled into her blanket and pillows while watching the pair with a loving smile on her face.

Brian Alexander Isles was an amazingly alert baby. He laid peacefully in a soft blue blanket that his mothers had chosen for this very day while looking up to his momma Jane talking. Looking up at her with big hazel eyes that matched his mommy Maura one could of sworn he understood every word. Ever since his little body was growing in his mothers stomach Jane had a pacifying effect on him. Many days and nights when he was being just as active as Jane the brunette would simply rub her hands over Maura's swollen belly while whispering to the little boy,and he would immediately calm down. There were times when the blonde's hormones would get the best of her and she would become a bit jealous of their bond. But most the time she not only found it absolutely adorable, but it brought out a feeling or pure happiness to her.

Jane had been a nervous wreck starting from the moment they had decided to go through IVF treatments. The brunette was doubting her ability to be a good parent. But the moment the blonde shared the news that it had finally worked her maternal instinct kicked in, not only for baby Brian but for Maura as well. She made sure the blondes every want and need was met. Maura never once doubted that her Jane would become the perfect mother. Just as she was the perfect wife.

Feeling like someone was watching her Jane slowly turned to her wife and gave her a huge grin. Since the moment they heard the first cries of their new born son Jane could not wipe the smile off of her face. Maura had only seen Jane this ecstatic once, and that was the day they were announced Mrs. and Mrs. Isles. Maura along with everyone else had been surprised when Jane made it known she had wished to take the blondes name. Most had assumed that Jane played the "man" in the relationship. It wasn't until they began dating and Maura began unraveling the gift that was Jane that she discovered the raven haired beauty had a very soft side to her. An even softer side when it came to her wife, and now child.

Since that day, and today Maura thought that Jane was about to burst from happiness. Both days have been spent showering Maura with hugs, kisses, and affection. Whispering sweet words of love every chance she got.

Gingerly, Jane rose from the recliner the hospital staff had brought for her. Walking over to Maura's bed she softly spoke to her son. "Look who's up little buddy." Softly placing him in his mommy's arms, Jane smiled at both of them. Leaning forward she gave her wife a kiss on the forehead. "You're so beautiful." Maura laughed out loud at her wife's declaration. "Jane! I look like a mess." Earning a chuckle and another kiss the brunette replied, "you're a gorgeous mess than."

Gently settling next to her wife the brunette spent the next hour or so giving both her wife and child kisses will softly telling them both she loved them. After kissing Brian's chubby little cheek Jane looked into one of her favorite pair of hazel eyes and whispered to her, "I'm so proud of you. Thank you so much for this life." Leaning forward Maura captured her wife's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Giggling like love struck school girls when both whispered I love you when breaking their embrace.

Looking down at their son Maura whispered almost to herself, "he's perfect." Jane who was softly playing with the silky blonde hair on top the babies head smiled as her eyes have yet again filled with happy tears. "Just like his mommy." Softly caressing Maura's cheek "who looks exhausted, why don't you rest love." Giving Brian one last kiss before allowing Jane to place him in his temporary bed, Maura scooting to one side and patted the bed. "Only if you rest with me, please." Jane looked almost scared. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or hurt your scar.""I feel uncomfortable sleeping without my wife next to me...please baby." Pulling out the big guns Maura stuck out her lower lip and gave her wife the puppy eyes she knew would get her away with murder.

Shaking her head, Jane slide under the blankets with her wife. "I'm so whipped." Maura simply gave her a victorious grin, and snuggled deep into her wife's embrace. Both falling fast asleep within seconds.


	2. 1 month

_**Still not mine. Borrowed characters for mindless daydreaming :)**_

_**One Month Later...**_

Slowly stretching out of her slumber Maura smiled when she felt her wife tighten her arms around her slim waist in her sleep. Mumbling incoherently something about 5 more minutes the raven haired woman pulled her wife closer and buried her face in between the blondes breasts. Chuckling lightly to herself Maura ran a hand through her favorite black curls before giving her a quick kiss on top of her head and giving a light squeeze. Slowly, after years of practice, she replaced her body with a pillow, and snuck out of bed.

Looking at the clock Maura knew she had about 20 minutes before Jane's alarm would be going off. Today would be the first day back for the detective after a month home with her wife and new born son. A day that she had been dreading. She loved her job, and loved her coworkers, but she was loving staying at home spending time with her little family even more. And Maura wanted to make the morning her wife had been dreading into a wonderful morning. Quickly turning off the baby monitor, to ensure Brian or her didn't wake the detective.

Looking down at her son she grinned as her he gave her a gummy smile, and began squirming with his arms and legs flailing about. "Good morning handsome." After giving him kisses on his chubby cheeks, she begins her new morning routine of changing and getting him ready for the day. "Shall we go make momma some breakfast?" Making their way to the kitchen Maura placed the baby into a carrier while she begins to make Jane's favorite breakfast.

Shortly after a freshly showered and dressed Jane makes her way down the stares. She immediately smiles widely at the site in front of her. Maura her high society, proper, and classy wife was dancing around the kitchen to AC/DC while cooking. The blonde would never admit to it, but after spending time with Jane early in the friendship she had secretly grown to love the rowdy rock music the detective often blared throughout the house.

Sneaking up behind her wife Jane wrapped her arms around her waist and reached over to grab a piece of bacon. Smacking the blonde playfully on her butt she kissed her cheek, "Morning hot stuff." Giggling like only her wife can make her giggle Maura turned and gave her wife a good morning kiss before setting out breakfast.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna miss you so much today". Picking up her son Jane walked over to the dining room, and kissed her favorite blonde squarely on the lips before whispering, "I'm going to miss you to love." Holding her son while she ate Jane's smile quickly faded as she saw the clock moving far to quickly.

Excusing herself Maura stood and traveled to the kitchen to grab something. Once she returned she handed Jane a baby's bottle full of milk. "Here darling, before you head to work." Looking up at her wife confused, "But you've been nursing him." Leaning over to kiss Jane's cheek, the blonde replied with a soft smile,"It's my milk, and I have plenty of times today to nurse him. Spend some time with him before you head out." Leaving the pair alone Maura made her way to the kitchen to clean up.

Making her way to the couch with Brian, Jane looked down at him and whispered, "Mommy's pretty amazing you know that?" Settling on the couch the pair snuggled in the corner as the baby boy began his breakfast. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much today you know that. This last few weeks have been so awesome spending all this time with you and mommy. I'm so lucky to have both of you. You're even luckier you get to spend extra special time just you and your mommy. Like I said she's pretty amazing. And she's pretty easy on the eyes you know." Smirking Jane winked at her son. "I'm gonna check on you guys whenever I can and face time. I'm sorry buddy I gotta go back to work, but I have to go make the world safe for you and mommy. Don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either one of you."

Turning around having heard a sniffle she saw Maura coming to sit next to her. Wiping her eyes the blonde grabbed a hold of Jane's face and gave her a deep kiss before whispering, "we wouldn't know what to do without you either." Snuggling into her wife's side the small family shared a peaceful moment before Jane had to leave for work.


	3. 3 Month Pt1 : Good Morning

**Still don't own a thing!**

**Thanks guys for the reviews..and follows.**

It had been three months since baby Brian had been born. Despite the chaos of both mothers going back to work, and learning their new roles as mommies, they couldn't be any happier. Brian was a very happy and easy going toddler. He always had a smile on his face, and rarely cried, much to the surprise and delight of his mothers.

Not so surprising, Maura was the early riser of the pair. It had become routine for the blonde to turn off Jane's alarm, and wake the brunette either with baby Brian kissing and playing with her face, or her very own kisses. This morning was no different. After brushing her hair and teeth the blonde smiled as she passed their bed, and saw Jane reaching for her in her sleep. Padding down the hall to her sons room she grinned while being greeted by an awake and smiling baby. "Good morning my little love, ready to go wake momma?" After feeding, and changing Brian, the blonde pair walked back down the hall to the master bedroom.

Laughing at the site of her wife sprawled out in bed Maura leaned into Brian and whispered happily, "You know you sleep just like your momma, you're both so silly." Once they reached the bed baby Brian let out a happy surprised gasp as his momma Jane came into view. It made Maura deliriously happy seeing the bond between Jane and Brian. The baby boy had a special bond with both his mothers, but while he had Maura's calm demeanor as well as her hazel eyes, and soft blonde hair, he was quickly developing Jane's easy going, happy, and goofy personality.

Brian began moving both his arms and legs, and bouncing in Maura's arms while making happy noises as he stared at Jane's sleeping form. While sitting on the side of the bed, she carefully laid the baby on Jane's chest. Brian instantly reached his arms up and patted his mommas cheeks and let out a small laugh. Moving to lay next to her wife Maura leaned on one elbow and leaned closer to both Jane and Brian. "Can you give her kisses? Like this baby." Puckering her lips she reached over and gave Jane a kiss on the cheek ending it in a soft "muah!". Mustering the best concentration face a 3 month old baby could make Brian bumped his face into Jane's cheek, and began moving his lips against it.

Jane, who had awoken as soon as Maura sat on the bed, smiled and wrapped an arm around her son before finally opening her eyes. "Good morning you two." Upon hearing his mommas raspy voice Brian let out a small squeal, and looked over at Maura. Maura laughed happily, and grabbed her sons hand moving it in the air. "You did it buddy, you woke her up with kisses." Leaning her head up Jane gave both her loves kisses.

Laying back down Jane looked into Maura's hazel eyes, "Mmph do we have to go to work. You guys are so snuggly in the morning." Although Jane wouldn't admit it, Maura found that Jane loved snuggling, and was actually very sweet and cutesy in love. The blonde absolutely loved the fact that even with her wife's tough exterior to the outside world, she was the sweetest, affectionate, and detailed wife and mother. "As much as I would love staying in bed with both of you." Stopping to give both a kiss on the tips of there noses causing both Jane and Brain to smile. "We need to work...beside." Giving Jane a sexy smirk before continuing. "Remember what tonight is."

Grinning mischievously, and watching her wife saunter into their walk in closet Jane turned her attention to her son who was staring up at her. Lifting him in the air above her head she squeaked out, "Mommas going to to get lucky tonight little bud." Brian laughed while Janes fingers also wiggled on his sides tickling him, as Maura jumped out of the closet and yelled, "JANE!" Failing to sound and look serious she laughed at her wifes antics, and at her sons laughter.

While the happy couple had remained quite affectionate with each other, and grew even closer, if that was possible. They hadn't had much time for the romance they were accustomed to. Between juggling two careers, a newborn baby, and Maura getting back to 100% after her emergency c-section the couple didn't have much time for just themselves. By the time they would both make it to bed at night it was never to long before both were fast asleep. So it was Maura's idea, not only as a way to keep their romance going and marriage healthy, but as a way for both to relax for a night and recharge, to have Angela babysit her grand baby, and for the pair to have a date night.

And of course Jane being the romantic she always was with Maura, quickly had what she though was a wonderful date idea, and decided to make it a surprise for the blonde. "So," the blonde called out "are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" "Nope" came the brunette response as she walked into the closet behind Maura, after safely placing their son in the center of the bed surrounded by pillows. Wrapping her arms around the blondes slim waist Jane leaned in and began showering her neck with kisses. Both moaning as Maura moved back and pressed their bodies together. While both loved their new roles as mothers they had missed the intimacy that had been there since almost before they even began dating.

Kissing up to her ear Jane softly whispered "I love you" against her wife's ear. Moving to kisses the spot behind the same ear whispering again "so so in her arms Maura wrapped both of hers around the taller woman's neck she looked into her eyes before whispering back "I love you to." Sharing one final kiss, and Jane giving her, her now signature smack on the butt they pair separated and began getting ready for their day..and date.

**Next chapters the date :) Hope you're enjoying so far. Reviews are welcomed!**


	4. 3 Month Pt2 : The Date

Still don't own anything. Or else R&I wouldn't be about crime but a lesbian love story.

I changed the rating, wasn't sure how ass grabbing and moaning should be categorized ... So just in case!

Uploaded this via my iPhone, so sorry if any glitches. I'll log into my computer tomorrow and correct anything!

Getting to work a bit early after Angela came to pick up her grandson a bit early Jane followed Maura down to her office. While they were both excited to have a date night, they had both had a bit of hard time when they realized they didn't plan on seeing the baby until the following day. Thankfully it was now Friday, meaning Saturday would be spent as a family since both mother had the weekend off after a major case.

Walking in behind the blonde, Jane sneakily closed and locked the door and even managed to close the blinds without the doctor even noticing. "Hey Maur." Without turning to look at Jane. The blonde replied, "yes, darling." Soon she gasped as Jane captured her wrist and spun her around before pulled her flush against her. She but her lip as she looked into Janes eyes that were now nearly black. She bit back a moan knowing what that look meant. Knowing that at any given moment her wife would either be teasing her and leaving her flustered or she could very well take her on the desk.

Jane huskily whispered against her lips, "hi." All Maura could do was state at her lips and she answered back distractedly "he-hello." "I can't wait to have you all to myself." Slowly the detective began placing soft kisses all over Maura's face. Causing the blonde to close her eyes and sigh as she held on to Jane's jacket.

Leaning back on her heels and smiling smugly at the look on Maura's face, Jane slid her hands on to the doctors ass and squeezed with both hands. "Make sure at 5 you're ready to go. I'll be picking you up." Eyes flying open Maura began rambling on"but Jane I need to go home and change and shower re-do my hair mmmph." She was cut off by Janes lips crashing into hers. Letting go of her wife's lips with a pop she responded, "no you don't. Trust me babe." Maura looked at her unconvinced, "ok."

Laughing lightly at her wife Jane have her one final kiss, "See ya later hot stuff." Placing a hand on the brunettes arm effectively pausing her exit, Maura leaned over and kissed her once more. "Bye my love."

5:00 PM

Making her way downstairs Jane casualty walked over to her wife's office. She smirked and leaned against the door frame when she saw what her wife was doing. Maura despite her wife's instructions was fixing her hair and redoing her make up. Clearing her throat she caused the blonde to startle and quickly look her way. Maura sat still biting her lower lip looking like a little kid getting caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

Shaking her head and smiling Jane walked over to Maura's desk and picked up her purse. Placing the blondes phone and make up inside, she caught Maura's hand in hers and gently pulled her up. Pulling her close she whispered "You're gorgeous you don't need all of that." Slowly but passionately kissing her wife on the lips she held her close. Maura quickly turned into putty in her hands and melted into the brunette. Breaking the kiss once they both needed air. Jane breathed out her next words, "let's go baby."

Driving through the streets of Boston Maura was becoming more and more confused as they we headed to what seemed like home. She was even more confused when Jane pulled their car into their own driveway. "Jane did we forget something?"

Jane who had become increasing nervous and a bit insecure about her idea had barely spoken on the ride home. She was so excited and gung-ho about the date was now become nervous that maybe Maura would have wanted a date at a fancy restaurant or go see a play or symphony.

Turning to face her wife, Jane took her hand, and began to speak. "No babe we didn't. If you don't like the idea it's totally ok, and we can change plans, but I actual had an idea for us to stay in. I promise it's a bit different than just a normal day at home. But of we step inside and you don't like it we can walk right back out the door and head out." Maura, who thought Jane was always absolutely adorable when she was nervous around her, leaned over and get her a comforting kiss on the lips and caressed her cheek. "I'm sure whatever you have planned will be perfect." Giving her one more kiss, Jane exited the car and hurried to open Maura's door.

Standing on her toes Maura reached up and kissed Jane's cheek. "So sweet." Linking her arm through Janes, and placing her hand in the detectives bicep the pair made their way to the front door. Bounce Jane unblocked and opened the door she led the blonde in with a hand on her lower back.

As soon as Maura saw the living room she gasped and reached for Jane. Little did she know that Her wife had actually taken the afternoon off preparing for their date. Jane stood biting her lip nervously as Maura stood without saying a word. All the blonde could do was look around at what had to be over 100 candles. Although fake candles, the brunette didn't want to worry about starting a fire and really ruining the night, the room was glowing a low romantic light.

Standing behind Maura, Jane placed her hands on the blondes hips before speaking softly. "I know it's not the Ritz or anything fancy, but I thought maybe we can hide out in here, and just get away, just you and me." Turning around to face her wife, Maura placed both her hands on each side of the detectives face. "This is amazing my love." Leaning in she captured Janes lips in a long, slow, but passionate kiss. Ending the kiss with a growl the detective moaned I to Maura's mouth, "you..are..so..delicious". The only reply she received was a nibble on her bottom lip and a big smile.

Using her toes to turn her body around, she pulled Janes arms back around her and leaned her body against the detective. earning herself a kiss on her blonde curls. "I hope whatever you created with hundreds of dollars worth of sheets is equally amazing though love." Jane had found a way to created a huge fort in the middle of the living room using furniture around the house and white sheets draped around them. Leaving one opening in the front. Laughing at her wife simply being .. Her wife Jane gently patted her hips with her palms and moved further into the foyer.

"I don't think you'll be disappointed, but there's a strict dress code. Which thankfully I've provided for both of us." Maura laughed out loud when she saw what clothes Jane had handed her. A pair of yoga pants that were probably a size to small for the blonde, and that Jane absolutely love since it showed off all of Maura's Shape. Paired up with a tight tank top that had barely fit The blonde since her pregnancy, due to her breast growing almost two cup sizes, another fact that Jane was absolutely loving.

The blonde notice that her wife began changing herself in the middle of the hallway. Halfway through changing she froze in place noticing the outfit Jane had chosen for herself. An outfit that showed off two of Maura's favorite features on her-her toned abs and her long tanned legs. The detective had chosen a pair of shorts that also seemed a size to small. Shorts that barely covered the brunettes bottom side. Her upper body covered only by a tight fitting sports bra.

Once both were dressed Maura couldn't hold herself back anymore. Before Jane knew it her wife had her pinned to the wall in a bruising kiss while grinding slowly on her. Ending the kiss by gently nibbling on both her lips, Maura than began to run her finger tips up and down Janes sides. "You have no idea how sexy you are Jane." Leaning her head back with her eyes closed right, Jane wanted nothing but to take her wife right there against that wall, but she had a plan to stick to.

Pushing them both off of the wall Jane gently pushed Maura in the direction of the fort. Much to the blondes frustration, who also let out a small growl at her wife. Pressing her body close to Maura's backside she growled the word "soon" against her ear. Before the blonde could respond she saw inside of Janes fort and gasped.

Inside Jane had placed the queen mattress from the guest bedroom in the center. Every pillow that was in the house was placed around the border of the bed. Along with a few fluffy blankets. At the end of the bed was not only a few of Maura's favorite movies, but a tray with her favorite sushi sitting next to her preferred wine. Inside had its own soft glow of more electric candles.

Maura turned and gave Jane a loud kiss before finally speaking,"Jane this is amazing!" "You're really cool with this?" Jane asked nervously. "Yes sweetheart, this is exactly what we needed."

A few minutes later the pair was sitting site by side, with they sides pressed up against each other. Each we're leaning on an arm that was placed behind each other. Maura's legs were laying across Jane's lap. They spend the next hour feeding each other while snuggling close. Kissing every spot on one another that they could reach. Maura couldn't keep her free hand off of Jane's abs.

Once they finished eating Jane placed the tray outside, and crawled her way up Maura's body. Pulling a blanket over their heads, Jane press her forehead against the blonde's while her right hand pulled her wife's leg over her hip. Maura immediately brought one arm around Janes torso and slid her other hand into black curls.

Jane smiled and whispered "hi" against her wife's lips, and Maura returned the gesture. When their lips finally met so begun their night reminding each other how much they loved and wanted each other.

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed :) Have a great weekend guys!


End file.
